projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35: The Dark Savior
Area: Tower of Tarqaron, Outer Wall One of the groups has landed on the outer wall of the tower, and some of them are exhausted by the long climb up. Sänger noticed smoke from atop the tower, so it must be where the other groups have landed. However, they can't seem to contact them since there's some kind of jamming signal, so they've got no choice but to keep climbing. Dante feels a demonic presence in the tower so they need to be careful. Just then, some of the local monsters show up along with the Belanos Brothers. Seems they were after Mii, but think Due will handle them. The group prepares to fight while ascending the tower. As they continue climbing, a horde of demons show up along with a familiar face: Jedah Dohma. After some cryptic words, he explains that the worlds have warped and are becoming connected. As the worlds are overlapping, as explained by how the group kept going through doors and ending up somewhere else. He then asks about expecting to see something but found something else in its place, like the Tarqaron for example. Erica then recalls a giant oak tree which filled the streets of Paris and nearly consumed the city, and now the Tower of Tarqaron is in the same spot. He then mentions something in the skies above the tower, which immediately gets the groups' attention. Jedah isn't going to let that happen, however, and begins the assault. Demitri isn't too pleased with the upstart noble; "If anyone deserves to die here, Jedah Dohma, it's you!" After Ein takes a beating, he retreats. After Drei takes a beating, he nearly spills the details about their plans but retreats quickly. After more cryptic words, Jedah takes his leave after another defeat. After getting to the top, they decide to head up to the tower and tell the others what they heard (and hopefully no more stairs). Party Members Chun-Li & Morrigan Bruno Reiji & Xiaomu Sänger Gemini & Erica Arthur Dante & Demitri Valkyrie Jin & Xiaoyu Bahn Kurt & Riela Vashyron Toma & Cyrille Ulala Enemies Eins Belanos (Boss) Equipment Drop: Stubborn Craftsman Drei Belanos (Boss) Equipment Drop: Kinran Kasaya Oros Zilva x5 Hysteric Purple x6 Hammer Golem x4 Outbreaker x2 Daybreaker x3 Gentleman x5 Gattuso x4 Jedah Dohma (Boss) Equipment Drop: Faerie Ring Oros Golt x5 Q-Bee x5 Red Arremer King x6 Red Arremer x2 White Arremer x3 Red Arremer Ace x7 Items Treat, Kusuha Juice, Little Ryoma, Omnipotent Soda, Apple Gel x2, Mixed Juice Trivia *In Sakura Wars 3 and onward, the Cinematron is a device used to communicate with other members of the Assault Force and receive messages from HQ as well. *The Parisii are an ancient race destroyed by Roman invaders centuries ago and their rage and grief was sealed away. During the final chapters of Sakura Wars 3, their anger resurfaced due to the actions of the Beastmen and nearly consumed Paris. But with the combined efforts of the Paris and Imperial Assault Forces, they manage to lay their anger to rest. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter